Beautiful Tradgedy
by c00kieguirl
Summary: Ever Wondered if Mr. Smith had a kid? Well he does. This is her life. Live through her drama and experiences.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Me

**UPDATE: Dec 27 2011**

**I HAVE CHANGED ALOT OF THE CHAPTERS FOR GRAMMAR SPELLING AS WELL AS FIXED AWKWARDNESS as well as added alot of refined details to help develop the story. I also found that I was fond of adding some un-necessary details i removed the ones that bothered me alot and I found out of place. I feel its greatly improved and i suggest reading from Chapter 1 again. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this story. I will try and add a new chapter at least once a month from now on. I am defiantly alot more dedicated now. **

**I will also be looking for a BETA reader. Even though im not sure how that will work out since im really picky and take criticism harshly. I was going to have a friend do it for me, but she was hesitant since i for warned her that i plan on killing off a character. [Yes it is a spy story and it may get alittle dark. Thats a forwarning for you. And a much of a hint as ill give as to the direction i am taking the story towards.]**

****And lastly i apologize, that my writing style may have changed, since it has been so long since i worked on this story. I hope that it is not to large of a difference and that it doesn't scare you guys off.

* * *

***Chapter 1~ Meeting Me***

Beautiful tragedy. It haunts me. Past not having a mother, due to stupid mafia people I don't have a dad either. I'm Anoette Smith. Dad left and got married with a super assassin. It's out of the question for me to go and try and live with them. I'd be on the run too much. I mean they _are_ wanted by the FBI and their assassin agencies.

So I'm alone. Which isn't all that scary. I mean I live in our house and my mom left me a bunch of money. Most of it is from where my grandparents left her, money after their deaths, which I inherited after her passing. So I pay for the house bills and stuff. And I'm not a fan of junk food. I'm pretty responsible. Well almost… I tend to get in trouble.

My mom used to always blame it on my dad and say "Those stupid assassin genes are taking over you, raging through your system!" Then she'd turn back to her alcohol ignoring me. She had a lot of drinking problems.

School was in, and I attend most of the days. I'm 16 so I have a part time job and all. Sometimes I miss school to do 'community service' its up to you to imagine how much service ive actually gotten done. My friends don't help either. Lacy is to naïve to really care. Sometimes I think she can't see past her 3 layers of makeup and her colored contacts. She insisted on getting them, though her make-up isn't half bad it manages to look natural. Foster is a dare devil drug addict whom I kind of took under my wing, friend wise. He has a lot of parent issues. He gets in trouble, a lot. I have bunches more, I mean every day I float between every group at school. I'm known as the cool Goth chick. Which I don't really understand since I prefer not to dress in black, but I do wear heavy black eye liner. I always have my black hair down and I am always wearing a jacket or a sweeter.

Today was one of the many days I have gotten in trouble. Today it was for arguing excessively with the teacher over the curriculum. Personally I think it's because she likes bustin me. As I walked out of the room I rolled my eyes and watched as everyone turned their attention from the teacher to me, Mrs. Fundinkle's yell for them to pay attention followed as soon as I was out of view. I love her last name it's so funny. My friends and I used to draw monsters or weird things and label them with her name.

I'm weird I know. Aren't we all? I mean if I was normal what fun would life be? It's the weirdness that makes life fun and all. I sat in the principal's office and sighed I think they were having a meeting or something. I yawned the bell rang, smiling I slipped out of the office and walked through the halls. At this point they were already flooded with people. I shook my head as I pushed my way through traffic. When I arrived at my locker I saw a guy with his arms crossed leaning on my locker. I rolled my eyes. It was Logan.

He did this to all the girls in school. Which really is funny because this is how he tricks the girls into dating him. Hes a real player. I stuck out my hand. Feeling my pockets with the other hand for my locker key. Not finding it I grunted. He smiled.

I narrowed my eyes, "Give me the key, you and your bozo friends aren't gonna toy with my mind." I grabbed the key from him a look of surprise entered his face. He stared shocked. I pushed him out of in front of my locker roughly. He stumbled struggling to catch his balance. I snorted and opened my locker. Sighing I dropped my books in and picked up my lunch.

My friends who had been watching from a close spot. I walked over my back pack with the books for my next class in it. My lunch in my arms. They kept staring as I approached. "Your eyes stuck or something?" The group shook their heads.

The girls swarmed me as the guys moved away. "You know no one's done that to him. They'll try and beat you up!"

I shrugged "Has that ever been my problem?" I turned to look at them as I entered the lunch room. "I mean really! Poor him he has dated all the girls at school except one. What a failure. All I'm concerned about is I'm NEVER going to be like… ," I paused, " Everyone else."

They sighed and shook their heads "whatever. I bet you he'll getcha though." My friend Betty poked me hard in the rib cage as she walked off. Lacy walked up she was fixing her makeup holding her mirror in front of her. I grabbed it from her closing it.

She sighed "I don't think it's that big of a deal." She tried to grab it from me but I held it over my head. One thing about Lacy is she's short. Not super duper short. She hates being teased in this manner. She tugged on my hair causing it to fall loose. I continued to walk as if she hadn't done anything. She growled and mumbled something under her breath.

She stopped dead in her tracks "Anoette Kimberly Smith! Get over here now!" I glared back at her hurling the mirror at her. She caught it and whipped my finger marks off it gingerly.

"Don't you dare call me that again!" She looked at me innocently, "What?" I hissed back "Kimberly."

My face was turning red with anger. I was towering over Lacy. She was cringing looking quite helpless "Ohh." I turned quickly and sat at the table my friends had chosen. Lacy sat on the opposite side of the table. She kept her head down.

Foster turned from his conversation and addressed me "So you are in a venomous mood?" His eyes daring as he suggested that. I snorted but didn't answer. I saw Lacy looking at me I studied her.

She looked away I sighed "Sorry Lace. I guess I'm shaken by everyone's reaction to Logan approaching me. It was bound to happen. Has he not done this to everyone?" Lacy nodded her mood immediately switched from quite humble and invisible to annoyingly talkative. I pursed my lips smiling. I stared off into space for a second. My eyes focusing I realized that Logan was staring in my direction. His bubbly eyes caught my hard beady eyes. His eyes where the first to wander away. I saw him shiver. I smiled. He definitely didn't know what was coming if he tried anything rash. I laughed to myself. Lacy turned to me wondering what could be amusing me, she didn't question anything though. I smiled as the lunch bell rang. I slipped my lunch back into my backpack as I had not touched it.


	2. Chapter 2 Messing with the Bones

**Chapter 2- Messing with Bones**

This morning my beaten alarm clock was rattling away angrily. I was too tired to get up and turn it off. My cat, Beta scrambled onto night stand and started to bat at it angrily. He mrowled at me. Slowly rolled off of my bed and ended up sitting on my knees. "All right, Sheesh." I reached out and pulled the alarm clock towards me. After flipping the switch off I threw it on my bed and proceeded to rub my face and let my eyes focus. I waddled over to the curtains and pulled them open lazily. Beta was following me. He was trotting practically on my heels. I picked him up tucking him under my arm. His little paws sticking up stiffly over my arm, legs dangling down along with his stomach. I poked his stomach before setting him down in the kitchen. I turned on the coffee maker and pulled the cat food container out of the cabinet. Beta's eyes widened, I poured a scoopful into his empty bowl he stuck his nose into the dish while I was still pouring in food and food rolled down his face. He looked cross eyed at a piece stuck square on his nose. I laughed and went to turn off my coffee. I wandered off to change. Stepping out of the bathroom moments later in blue skinny jeans with an old navy jacket. I grabbed my backpack and headed out for school.

* * *

Once I arrived Lacy was already waiting for me. Her eyes nervous "Oh thank god. I feel like such a loner waiting for you in the mornings."

I blinked "Well if I have to wake up any earlier I may go crazy."

Lacy giggled. "Rawr to you to!" I rolled my eyes at her. It was a chilly morning. Lacy and I made our way to the courtyard. We sat on a bench. This was practically our spot. We sat here every morning to wait for the rest of our friends to gather. Foster was usually the last to assemble since he never wakes up on time. I tapped my foot anxiously. Cloudy days made me restless.

I had been watching a pair of morning doves flirt when the Bones walked by. Some schools call them the Barbie dolls or the plastics. No, here we got The Bones. This morning they were wearing short skirts and matching white v-necks. We call them bones because they take being anorexic to a new level. Lacy gasped "They must be freezing."

I snorted "I wouldn't be surprised if the wind went right through them." Vanessa the tallest and most blonde amongst them turned to me "Well we JUST got our legs waxed and we think we shouldn't hide our beauty." All of her clan agreed and rolled their eyes at us.

"Chill Nessy I think you woke to soon form hibernation." Lacy giggled next to me.

Trisse rolled her eyes "Heard that you totallly, turned down Logan."

I shrugged and mocked them "what eve!" Vanessa laughed irritatedly "My man would never want to go for you! BUT he would totally want to finish his goal." She examined her nails.

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head "If hes YOUR man then why is he courting everyone at school."

Vanessa shrugged "He still loves me more than the others." She blew a kiss at me "Ta ta talk to you later. LOSER."

I shrugged. "What was that Nessy?"

After they disappeared from sight Lacy sighed "Dude do you think everyone knows about Logan?"

I sighed "I don't really care at this point. Plus is such minuscule news has traveled so quickly our school has become dull."

Foster walked up. "Hey guys." Lacy waved her classic im a Goth princess wave, greeting him cheerfully.

Class today had sucked. It was boring all my semi-interesting classes were either hosting a kick off to another project or it was an exam day. I'm pretty sure I did decent in math. English I know I'd have to figure something out. As I walked down the halls I could tell someone was following me. I looked around the corner I couldn't see anyone. Frowning I pushed on. I was supposed to meet Foster in the library to study for our science exam. I could hear footsteps behind me. I stopped, and hid in an open locker. My follower no longer hearing my footsteps came out of his hiding spot bewildered. I stepped out of the locker and stared at Logan.

"Boo. Did I surprise you?" my hand on my hip eye brow raised, I didn't wait for an answer. "Stop following me you creep. Go amuse yourself with your Lockness monster of a Girlfriend." I walked on. Logan reached out and grabbed me. I slapped his hand off me and kicked him hard in the balls. "Don't touch me.

" Logan grimaced. "Geez what does your mom teach you!" I stared at him "To not get pushed around by weirdoes. Plus my dad could make you sorry so id back off if I were you."

Logan grimaced "Listen do you want to like hang out later?"

I shook my head in disbelief "So this is what you would ask a person you are stalking? How do you suppose your stalkee, WOULD respond."

Logan's face brightened "Yes?" He tensed as if waiting for a blow.

"Don't lie to yourself" I added eyes shady. Pulling my backpack further up my shoulders I walking off to the library.

When I arrived I saw Foster leaning over some text books his laptop lit. He was taking notes. "Sheeesh why are you always so on time. You know id understand your punctuality issues if you had a hang over last night but knowing you it's probably pretty unlikely. Cuz your cat would claw your face off if you even considered Uncle Hal."

I smiled "I cant tell you to lay of your alcho-hal if am abusing t myself." Foster nodded resting his head on his hand and gazing lovingly at Anoette.

"Well sis turns out were made of carbon."

"Correction most people are the Bones probably don't have much left in them." I retorted.

"Thanks for completely dismissing my attempt to guide us back on topic." I stuck my tongue out at him before beginning to concentrate on cramming. I managed some okay notes.

I ended up half failing the test. Chemistry isn't my strength. I prefer earth science. Though I was raised being taught chemistry opposed to the cycle of life, my dad loves chemistry. When my dad used to live with us he always would make all sorts of chemical expirements. He would show me how to make smoke bombs and other easy reactions. I used to love it. He said chemistry sometimes, is the key to survival. I loved having him around.

Now I just dread visiting him. By law I have to go visit him once every month for 2-3 days. I was supposed to go this weekend. I stared out the window imagining what it could be like being semi normal.

Lacy poked me "Ello any one home?"

I yawned tiredly "No please leave a message after the beep. Beep." Lacy smiled trying not to laugh. Mr. Haners was deep into one of his text books reading aloud to the class. I went back to trying to take notes. The bell rang signaling school was over. I grabbed my things and hung at the back of the room abit waiting for the traffic to filter out to the hallways.

Lacy clung to my arm "Hey did you get invited to Vanessa's party."

I stared at her "Really? Your asking me that. Of course NOT!" Lacy and I edged out of the classroom. I opened my locker and to my shock a fancy pink envelope fell out.

Lacy shrieked "YAY know we are both going cuz I totally wouldn't have gone without you." I sighed knowing Lacy wouldn't let me miss this.

I flailed my arms unexcited and in a bored voice remarked "Yay. This should be an odd encounter."

* * *

That afternoon, I was gazing out my window after having packed for my monthly visit to the mad house. I saw Logan and his friends move towards my house. I turned back to Beta who was napping on the couch. "Hey Beta. Here's the weirdo I told you about. Maybe it's time I got a dog." Beta's eyes widened. "Yeah thought so." He stretched and joined me on the window sill peering out suspiciously. "I know what will scare them off. Mama's shotgun." I ran to the study and picked the old gun of its stand. I heard knocking on the front door. I scooted to the front door. I opened it holding the gun to my chest protectively. Beta stood between my legs staring out at the group.

"What do you want. If you're selling cookies I don't support Girl scouts."

Logan's buddy growled "what kind of weirdo are you?"

"Excuse me? Did I ask you to appear at my front door?" Beta hissed. I poked the nozzle of the gun at them "Bye. Nice talking to you." I closed the door hard. The wall shook abit. They turned around and walked away. Logan glared at me through the window I would have sworn something else showed in his face. I don't know but it had Beta blabbing off all night. He wouldn't stop meowing. I sighed. "Okay cat. I get it you didn't like em can we sleep now? Because I won't be getting any over the week end. Especially at camp."


	3. Chapter 3 Party At Nessy's

**Chapter 3~ Party At Nessy's**

It was Saturday. Shrill knocking rang on my door. I got up rubbing my eyes glancing at my clock. It read 2 in the morning! I growled knowing only one person who would wake me up before the sun has even risen! "LACY! What did I tell you about visiting me at this time of day!" Lacy smiled as I opened the door. Her eyes displayed certain innocence. I sighed and let myself fall onto my bed. Lacy sighed "I don't know what I can wear. Sou I was thinking we..."

"Nope."

Lacy runs and sits on my bed leaning on me and shaking me arm violently "Please Please Please!"

I look up at her pushing my hair which had been rolled into a rats nest right infront of my eyes, allowing me to view the already dressed and make-uped Lacy. "You know I really pity myself sometimes. I imagine myself sleeping. Dreaming a good dream. Maybe being rested. But no I have to go shopping. For a Party I don't want to go to."

Lacy sniffled and turned from me, "Fine I know Foster would come with me." She pushed me to the side making space for herself pulling the blankets over herself she yawned and pulled blankets up under her chin forming alittle ball facing away from me. I yawned and let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

We woke up at noon. Lacy was freaking out "Oh my go Oh my gosh. We are so late. All the stores are going to be sold out."

I raised my eyebrow "aren't we exaggerating abit there my dear."

Lacy sighed. "Fine but we defenatly CANT be late."

I rubbed my chin "Well I have my ideas about that. I actually have a plan." Lacy blinked. "You will be on time. But I won't. Logan will freak out. When I arrive ill push him away after this afternoon he won't bug me no more."

Lacy pursed her lips. "I worry for you. Does your dad know about your scheming issues?" Lacy was staring up at me.

I nodded "Pretty much. I get it from him, anyway. Mom used to flip when I'd do it. She really hated him. Besides it's a simple plan that my father would urge me to complicate but for the sake of you I will keep it simple." Lacy snorted "Totally. I've seen your mom around him before, remember? I'm surprised he doesn't have brain damage from that pot she flung at him."

I giggled. "Its funny how you and Foster are the only ones who know she's dead."

Lacy's face turned grim "Don't remind me." The usually cheery blonde's animated eyes glassed over slightly. The room fell deathly silent, even Beta stared at us not meowing, He was fully aware of what we were talking about. Mom, he recognized the term to belong to his Grandmother. Lacy shakily mumbled "Not holding a funeral for someone I love is hard."

I nodded "Yeah I miss her to."

Lacy was already ready to go. I went to the bathroom to change I asked her "Hey how your dad doing." I peeked out the bathroom door.

Lacy sighed "Well.. He's okay. He's out of jail." she stopped to examine her black nail polish. "Their mistake." Her eyes went wide as she shook her head.

I pursed my lips "I'm sure he will clear up."

Lacy snorted "Who am I kidding. Really? Netty? We talking about the same man here?"

I nodded "Forget it. We should be going. "I grabbed my car keys. Lacy ran to the my red pickup truck excitedly.

I smiled. "You ready?"

Lacy's energy had jump started "you kidding!"

I shook my head "I'd only do this for you. How much you got this time."

Lacy grinned "200."

"Good. Cuz I'm not paying again." Lacy stuck her tongue out at me.

We arrived at the mall. The usual bustle of people were roaming around. Lacy dragged me into forever 21. She asked me "Should I wear a dress or a skirt and a blouse." I shrugged and wandered off. The leather jackets were nice. I riffled through the rack the brown ones had odd sleeves. The black ones were decent.

Lacy poked around "I see something's caught your eye." I snorted and turned to the racks of jewelry available. The giant pieces dangling from the metal chain sat in tubs. I picked up a chain it had a huge owl metal clump attached at the end. The pendants large owl eyes were about the same size as mine. "How could someone wear something on their neck the size of my hand!" Lacy shrugged "Well its cute isn't it? You like it."

I stared at her "Yes because I am a cow that needs a cow bell fitted around my neck."

Lacy stopped riffling though shirt and turned to me "Ever considered signing up drama club?"

I sighed "No not really."

After visiting every store in the mall including, Forever 21 Aeropostle, American Apparel, Victoria's Secret, Juicy Couture and Sephora. Lacy sighed "I have no clue what I am going to wear yet." I blinked angrily growling.

Lacy sighed. "Suppose your mother had somethi.."

"No. You don't you DARE touch her clothes ever!"

Lacy sighed and turned her face which had turned very red away. She gasped "Look its Logan."

I shook my head and grabbed her wrist "Lets go."

"Hey Anoette!" I tugged Lacy harder and forced her to go faster. "Slower Netty. My short legs dont allow me to run like a gazelle." I stopped. Sadly they caught up. Logan was breathing hard it had been quite a chase.

"Ever considered track."

"No not really I snapped."

" You coming to Vanessa's party."

I faced him eyes hard "Sadly yes. But just to serve as company to Lacy." Lacy was squatting in between the two of us trying to not get spat on as I flung my words angrily at Logan.

"We gotta go."

Lacy smiled "Bye Logan." I didn't look back. When we got to the car LLacy sighed "The jocks are always adorable."

I nodded "To bad their minds are wasted as well as their tastes in women." Lacy sighed "Why do you consider them such low lives."

I glanced at her averting my eyes from the road for a second "Why is a petefile a petefile?"

Lacy crossed her arms "This is a very one sided conversation I think that's not fair."

I shrugged "Lace many things aren't fair."

Lacy sat quietly in the car on the ride home. I sighed "Lace I know a boutique by my house we can stop by its got cute stuff inspired by ruffles and lace."

Lacy squeaked "Les Go!" I smiled. As we entered the shops tiny parking lot she jumped out and edged into the store before I had finished parking. I casually joined her. The store was almost as tiny as its parking lot. They sold alot of different clothes that were mostly handmade, custom or not name brand. Lacy was in the dress isle. The color scheme was mostly pastels. She looked at a calm pastel red which looked almost like a bold pink or soft red. It was made of Soft fabric it was sleeveless. It had a belt that was black loose fabric. The Bottom part of the dress was composed of stiff fabric and it was layered like a too too. It was cute. Lacy pulled it off the rack. I smiled "You should try it on." She nodded "Ima looka around abit more first." I glanced at my watch it was 3 in the afternoon. The party had stared. But I had promised to be there at Four so it didn't matter. Lacy picked out a pastel green dress that had pockets. She went to the dressing room. I decided that instead of following her I would continue to look through the store.

Once lacy had put on the dress she called me over. She walked out. Standing infront of the three sixty she examined herself turning to the side she examined how the rounded dress fit over her hips. The center piece fit tight around her waist before turning into a sweet heart neckline which was plated at the top

She scrunched up her nose "I'm not sure I like this. Green isn't my color."

I nodded "Yeah makes you look pale." She looked at me like gee thanks. This was a drastic change from her usual dark color scheme and bright pink or bold purple. Lacy rolled her eyes annoyed. She went back to try on the Reddish/Pink dress. As she disappeared into the dressing room I saw something shiny out of the corner of my eye. I went to check it out. Inside a glass case I saw a beautiful Diamond ring. It had a brown tinge to it as if it were not new like those sold now a days in places such as Macy's. Fitted it where 23 small sapphires. The bold blue gems caught the light beautifully making them seem a deep blue at the bottom and more of a transparent glassy blue at the top. It was all fitted into white gold. I blinked. Lacy called as I walked away I glanced back at the beautiful ring.

She was standing infront of the three sixty she examined herself turning to the side she examined how the rounded dress fit over her hips. The bodice fit tight around her mid section. The lace turned into a red satin sash that was tied into a beautiful bow before turning into a sweet heart neckline which was embellished with crystals. After the bodice the fabric was soft and flaired down into smooth free, uncreased folds which caught the light and made it seem as if there were different shades of sparkly red on the vibrant fabric.

I smiled "Wow that really highlights your features. Plus the color makes you look lively. Her eyes a grey blue looked brighter and flecks of gray were evident. I grabbed a headband that had a black bow and stuck it on her. It was a perfect outfit. She squeaked excitedly. She pulled her money out of her wallet, she walked to the cashier. An old lady who had a permanent frown etched onto her face greeted us. Lacy smiled "I would like to buy this dress."

The woman answered with a nasally voice "What would you know? That would be $200 dollars you probably don't have." I scowled not liking this old lady. The door bell rang and jingled. I didn't look at the person entering.

Lacy hadn't bothered to change out of the dress and back into her initial outfit since we had to go straight to the party. She frowned "Netty your not wearing that are you?"

I nodded "You betcha. I'm not changing." Lacy stared at me otherwise. She ruffled through her backpack she pulled out a pair of purple and white stripped short shorts and a black v-neck.

"Change when you get there." I frowned wishing there was a way I could avoid this. Lacy had a smug and satisfied look on her face.

* * *

When we arrived I swear it was the worst thing ever. I am a pretty reserved person who does not like over populated areas. This definitely passed as one of my least favorite places to have ever visited. It was a mansion. But just about every person from school was here. Even people who had already graduated from our High School and were attending the community college nearby. I blinked taking a deep breath. Lacy squealed "Yay were here!" Music was blasting, my ears already hurt.

I flailed my arms un-enthusiastically "Oh yay." My eyes bored. I saw Logan and pulled Lace to the pool. She blinked "Good thing I brought my bathing suit." Vanessa eyed me from the pool before climbing out and questioning me in disgust "Do you have an invitation." She stuck out her hand and tapped her foot while she smacked her mouth on her mint gum. Lacy handed her the pink envelope with the formal invitation in it. She gave us the evil eye and tossed the invitation back to us before re entering the pool. I imagined her slinking in like Ursula from the Little Mermaid.

Lacy went to their bathroom to change into her bathing suit. I tapped my foot nervously awaiting her return. The smells of the exotic foods and delicious look of the available salads and desserts teased me. My stomach grumbled. I wandered over to the table. I grabbed a plate and eyed the food. I put a hand over my stomach and grumbled. I picked up some salad that had some rich red tomatoes and feta cheese. I dribbled Raspberry Vinaigrette on it. I also picked up some tortellinis. I grabbed a fork and allowed myself to eat. My stomach calmed down. I glanced to where I was supposed to be waiting and saw a red faced Lacy looking for me. I laughed "Hey Lace I'm over here. You should remember to make breakfast before waking me up at 2 in the morning."

Lacy growled her face turning as red as the carpet. "Sorry! If I were you I would have been a good friend and just waited until my friend got back."

I sighed "Sorry Lace. By the way what are we here to do. Because all I've noticed myself doing is standing around."

Lacy clambered in to the pool. She let out a gasp "The waters coo-ld." I giggled and leaned over to feel the waters temperature. I had just dipped my fingers in when someone from behind pushed me in. I was in Lacy's tank top and shorts. I gasped for breath surprised. I looked over the rim of the pool to see Logan laughing heartily. I splashed him hard.

"You dumbass. Why did you do th-..." Logan leaned over and kissed me. I turned red and glared at him. I dove under the water swimming away from him. At the other side of the pool Lacy joined me. The blac v-neck went slightly transparent and clung to my bra like glue. Shaking water out of my hair I began to ring it out.

"Hey. You love birds looking for more."

After a long silence Lacy continued "You know you really are good at leaving him hanging. He was the one who entered the shop while we were still there. It's like he's stalking you or something."

Silently I thought to myself. Wonderful. I've got a stalker. Who's a psycho jock that goes out with Vanessa and who ever other girl, from our school's turn it is. Now I was the last. And I am resisting. I pulled out of the pool and sighed. Lacy smiled, "I think I have a blue dress in your car. " I nodded. Lacy jumped out of the pool. I watched her walk off in her bathing suit. I hugged myself trying to keep some worth within me.

Once Lacy made her way back I slipped into the bathroom and changed into the electric blue sequined dress. It was really sure and I was sure any onlooker could almost see beneath it. I Rung out the shorts best I could and slipped the on underneath the dress. Examining myself in the mirror I shook my head. I had curves, I wish I didn't as, I wished I had a big bagy sweater to hide in and snuggle close to for warmth.

The rest of the night everyone was cool. I Danced. Got called a good dancer. And stopped. The fresh-men that thought they were cool grinded on me. I pushed each one away in disgusts. Lacy laughed "Yeah Don't creep to close to the dragon's lair." She pretended her hands had long claws and acted like a cat "Rawr." I blinked annoyedly. Lacy smiled and mumbled something to the guy. He laughed. He asked Lacy to dance. She blushed and humbly accepted, leaving me alone on the dance floor. A clan of guys clumped around some guy I didn't know approached me. The head hancho lifted his chin at me and asked me to dance. I rejected the offer and eyed Lacy.

I boredly I wandered to the upper level of the house. I noticed a stair case and went up it curiously I pushed open a hatch and realized I was on the roof facing the pool. You had to lean over to see the pool, because of a far outcrop which extended the roof. It was dark out. I glanced at the stars smiling. I decided to go get a pillow I opened the hatch and stole one from the couch right by the stair case. I let my head rest on the pillow. My thoughts drifting off, I closed my eyes and just sat there relaxing. I heard some ruckus down by the pool and decided to check it out. I felt some one breathing on me. I turned to see Logan. I blinked, I was in to gooda mood to get mad at him for following me up. I sat back and rested my head on the pillow gazing off at the stars. I could tell he was watching me because he was quiet, which was one thing he defiantly was not known for, being quiet.

He spoke "You know I don't get you." I smiled turning to look at him with a smug look on my face "Good. You're not supposed to get me."

He stared back at me "What your problem? It's like you hate me."

I sighed "You know I don't appreciate being sought after to no end. I'm not going to say yes. I'm not like the other girls at our school."

He nodded "Definitely not. You act as if you are hiding something." I drew closer to him. I stared into his eyes. I was close enough to kiss him. I held this close for a second.

"Maybe ... Maybe I am hiding something... maybe in not... Maybe you just have not figured out what's with me yet." I smiled and started for the hatch. He blinked lost in thought. I smiled as I slipped back into the house to find Lacy.


	4. Chapter 4 Did You Miss Me?

~Chapter 4- Did You Miss Me?

I sighed. I Anoette Smith. Could escape most things. Having to clean up after Mr. Riley's birds so that I get reduced rent. Helping Lacy with her math homework and driving Foster to his anger management class in LA. But this I can't escape. Unfortunately this is the one thing I dread in a month. Visiting my dad. Mr. Smith. He is a hired killer who insists on me following his line of work. But when we arrive back at the house that crazy life is switched for a perfect rich people family. It makes me so mad. So all in all I'm practically living 3 lives. 2 I never had a say to live. The last one left is slowly shrinking as the two are slowly becoming more dominant.

My alarm rang. I glanced at the clock. My eyes flashing open and focusing quicker than usual. The clock read 10:00. Jane was going to pick me up in 30 minutes! I grabbed Beta off the bed slung him into his cat carrier. He merowed I nodded "Yeah my stupid clock didn't wake me up in time." I grabbed my clothes off the couch and threw them into the bathroom. I slammed the shower on. The water was burning but I didn't have time to be stingy about the water temperature. I just had to be a rock. Feeling-less. I could envision my instructors face emotionless and motioning with his hands suggesting maybe he was trying to suggest feeling he was just to brain washed to express it. I sighed and whipped my face. I had gotten an A+ in speed showers. I specialized in them, along with being late as Jane put it. I got dressed ate a piece of bread pulled my luggage in front the complex and grabbed Beta's food. I sat him on top the suitcase and lay the food next to the suitcase I leaned against the wall catching my breath. A few minutes later a luxury Volkswagen pulled up.

Jane rolled up the window and chuckled. "Wow you're on time you surprised me!"

I rolled my eyes "yeah." I thought to myself _I tend to exceed your low expectations._I opened the back door to the car. I sat behind Jane so she couldn't look in the rear view mirror and look at me as she chatted off about all her and 'John's' adventures. I hate how she refers to my dad as her and him. You see I don't like Jane. She doesn't like me either. But we've come to terms. Because we both like my dad, even though I hate him because he chose her. I know that he couldn't give up his job because mafias are just too big of schemers and have too many trackers back at their caves. Once we were about half way down the road I looked at the back of her head boredly

"I know you missed me anyways."

Jane laughed "Oh yeah. Totally."

About an hour later we arrived. I peered into Beta's blue cat carrier. The fabric created a perfect dark safe haven for a cat who knew he wasn't going to be staying in a normal house. With sane people. Jane had parked the car. She was twirling a gun her legs on the dash board. The barrel was slick it had some black spots on it as if it had been resting with pens.

She sighed "Well. About time we start the usual celebrations. Jane pushed the front door open to her house. She sighed and walked into the living room. "Heads Up!" She fired the gun which was reserved for shooting the wall above the TV. There was a hole from a gunshot for every time I visit. I rolled my eyes.

My dad walked through the hall. "My you guys aren't a minute late from your last visit. In fact a few seconds early." Jane smiled. She gave him a kiss and walked on to the kitchen. My dad walked up to me and scooped me off my feet.

I grunted he kissed me on the cheek and pushed my hair out of my face. I blushed. "Really Dad. We know Jane will get reealy jealous." He chuckled. "I'll take my chances."

After dad set me back on my feet I grabbed Beta in his cat carrier before I scooted down the hall. I was so tired that I was just dragging my feet causing the champagne red carpet to bunch up. Which is one of the things that Jane hates. I was just toooooo tired to care. Vanessa's party had gone on much longer than I had thought it would, more so Lacy and I stayed MUCH longer than we anticipated. I had not been paying attention on keeping Beta's cat carrier leveled and it was tilted down wards Beta had slipped back and was squawking about his awkward position. I sighed and let him out of his cat carrier almost as soon as I entered my room.

Beta jumped eagerly onto his scratching post and settled into his little cave. I smiled as he batted one of his toy mice off the structure. It was one of the many toys Jane had gotten to spoil him. I smiled and stared at my room. The old blinds let shafts of light filter through. The light was dim though. It created a natural glow to the room. I let myself fall in my black and white comforter. I let myself sink into the feathers it was filled with. I reached out lazily feeling for my memory foam pillow. I pulled it under my head and curled up to fall asleep.

* * *

It was Sunday morning. Jane shoved me gently. "Rise and Shine you hibernating bear." I opened my eyes which I fixed hard on her and gritted my teeth rolling over.

Jane snorted "Yeah well I don't care if you stay but your dad looked pretty excited about going to his favorite range."

I lifted my head back from my pillow "Yeah." I rolled my eyes, " I bet he'd be soooo, disappointed that _I_ didn't go after all I've just never gone there ever with you guys." I snorted. We practically went there every time I came over. Secretly loved going because my dad always showed me some pretty cool stuff about all the guns we use and how to use them and all. It was just a drag having Jane around. Jane was swatting at the air trying to flick the dust inhabiting the air out of orbit. She made an odd noise before examining my blinds and hesitantly pulling the chord drawing the blinds up. I groaned as the suns full light was allowed entry to my threshold. I groaned "NOO the light pains my fragile stature." I had put my hand to my head dramatically. Jane had gone to say hello to Beta and was ignoring me fully. Beta was purring as she found his purr button. Once Beta got bored with her he got up and came to sit with me. I stroked my loyal cat.

Jane smiled, " be ready in 30. Okay?" She didn't look at me as she strolled out of the room.

About 40 minutes later I appeared in the living room after I made sure my room was closed securely so Beta would not escape. Jane's teeth gritted. I smiled and utilizing my sweet little girl voice I announced "I'm ready dadd!" I smiled glancing at Jane. Her face was turning red.

She muttered "Love you to brat." I smiled "Well at least we are the same species."

Dad looked at me "We learned to share in pre-school right? Ahh I guess we work on these things all the way through life."

Jane stopped scrubbing the pan she was cleaning, "Yeah my kindergarten teacher's hair mysteriously caught on fire when she took the toy i had been playing with because I refused to share it. "

Mr. Smith smiled, "Huh you guys do have something in common, a disliking for your teachers." Both female glared at the male. He shrugged and headed for the front door.

* * *

When we arrived at the shooting range I asked my dad, "Are we practicing indoors or outdoors today." Jane was still irritable.

She always is when I'm around. She stared at me, "I think we'll go outside." through gritted teeth. She smiled and commented her voice still harsh "And _maybe_ ill manage to not shoot you on... _accident._"

I smiled "And I'm sure you'd stage it perfectly as well." I patted her on the back before jumping out of the car.

As we walked into the building I sighed. The desk lady peered over her glasses at us. She sighed "Look who showed up. Again." My dad laughed

"Hey Mace. We wanna check out a good pair of guns today."

The lady eyed him suspiciously "What are we getting at today? Another thing to blow my hearing away?

My dad smiled. "Yeah well some riffles please." Mace's face wrinkled more than it already was. Her eyes squinty and small. She picked up 3 Hunting Rifles and handed them over the counter.

She growled at us "Have a good day. I don't have to go over the terms with you because you've probably memorized them." Eyes beedy black and unamused.

I sighed. " Dad should I worry for her. I mean dying, a squinty old crow doesn't sound fun." I grabbed goggles and a bullet proof vest and started to strap it on. Once I finished I felt down the vest. I gasped "Dad it's the vest I wore the first time we came here."

Jane didn't believe it "How would you be so sure?" Her eyes un-amused.

"Well thanks to you I recognize it. Remember how you got so mad at me you shot at me twice?" Jane glared at me.

My dad smiled "Well you received a hard lesson quickly. You learned to take a bullet." I nodded "Yeah. Hope I don't have to do that much." My dad picked mufflers off the rack and fixed it on each of our guns.

John handed Jane and I a gun. I walked happily down the hall. I could tell Jane was mad at me because she was stalking me. Her footsteps were silent and her shadow wasn't in my view. Which is odd since the lights are behind us which would through her shadow in front of her and towards me. It made me irritable.

I sighed, "Jane can we stop playing Cat and Mouse?" Jane rolled her eyes and walked quickly ahead and picked the range we would be using. Jane started to shoot she cocked her gun and focused on the center of the target. My dad smiled at me.

"Do you think she will get it?" I raised my eye brows "She wouldn't have her job if she wasn't as precise as she wanted to be." Jane was smiling almost happily instead of her usual smirk. Today my dad was teaching me to use a riffle to shoot short distance. He was showing me the trick to it. I kept missing the target because my arm kept wobbling. After a few shots Jane stepped up and held my arm steady. I shot dead center.

I blinked "Thanks. Jane." My dad rubbed my shoulder. Jane kept holding my arm till I got used to the gun.


	5. Chapter 5 The Academy

Chapter 5- The Academy

It was 5 am and I was ready. Jane smiled as I slipped quietly into the kitchen.

"I could get used to you being on time." I gave her a-don't push it look. I was watching her cook when I realized there was a little brown tail bobbing around the counter by my feet. I leaned down and scooped up Beta.

I scolded him "Child didn't I tell you you're not aloud out of your room." Beta complained grumbling at me and struggling trying to squeeze out of my grip. After I set him back in his room I walked back to the kitchen. Jane served breakfast. I grabbed a pop tart flung it into my backpack. I picked up and agenda and scopped up the pencils sitting next to it along with a new manual. I eyed the plate and butterknife. I knew that if i picked it up and attempted to sneak it along Jane would notice so i had to be very showy about it i glanced out the window placing the manual and knife on the windowsill. Smiling I glanced at the neighbors arguing about whos garden was more appealing. Turning back to the kitchen I grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it slowly. Before Jane screeched, "Your going to be late hurry up!" I grabbed the manual briskly, knocking the butter knife out the window. "Oops got to go." Jane shook her head as she headed back to her bed room. I ran out to the car. The morning mist not having disappeared yet created a fog like effect.

* * *

My dad sighed as we arrived the school. Let me explain to you, what exactly I am about to enter. What I am about to re-experience (as I do every visit. )I am not only missing High School for a few days, but I'm getting trained for a job I cannot escape along with visiting my father. I sighed and stepped in. A receptionist handed me a uniform to change into it was a white v-neck and a short blue plaid skirt high socks with blue trim and a pair of blue adi-das. I slipped into the bathroom changed and fixed in my ear piece my dad gave me. I rolled my eyes as i tested the mic.

"Hey Dad. Ready to make sure I'm learning to be an assassin." I sighed and looked at the paper in front of me I had written.

The heading read '_Ditching_.'

I scribbled down more notes. _"Good. Just act Happy to be here.. Ur There I mean.'_

I snorted. "What Ever."

I glanced at my watch 2 minutes till class. I scribbled down a few more notes.

'_Hack Interface. Check Teacher Schedule. Pick empty Class. Check out Window. Leave Period 2 ends use window to escape'_ I glanced at my watch I was a minute late.

I sighed and started to head to class. I entered my first period class.

The teacher turned to me. Looked me over and stared down at me. This man was about 6 foot 5. He had brown hair cut nicely. He was wearing jeans and a blue jacket. He ushered me to my seat and pushed me into it. He glared at me. I smiled in return, "Hello to you to Mr. Dereck." He sighed. Okay guys were going to practice busting codes today. The screen in front of me turned black and allot of green numbers and letters appeared.

He started "This is a coded message style is one that to Thomas Jefferson used." I stared at the screen. His voice drowned out. I glanced up quickly to see him writing the way to crack it on the white board I shook my head. I started to examine it. It was basic encoded message used by spies to communicate messages.

Thomas Jefferson is the newest super Killer whom has recently died and has been fawned over as an example in every aspect of being a assasin. His real name was Henry Luggen. But he is regarded by his code name. He died a natural death, so is said. Though most think he was killed because sweet old age took away his capability to protect himself.

The teacher announced, "Go." On the projector. A timer was visible it was counting down the 20 minutes they had to decipher the code.

**Groupdesc:: Elementdesc eldesc;**

**...it16vb...**

**...it15vat5hne1a84sP)...**

**...it17vb/ st:: sp_name = item-attribute 's9a' is...**

**...st9:: sp_name = item-attribute '6sc swe...**

**/pp p float x= 11boost = lexical_castfloat ( item= 72s7ftk9sf1m610 'm7t5h' p...**

**...p float y= 12boost= lexical_cast9great ( item=h74m8ao2lwk28n18ci '10v6tnmg'/pp...**

**...atoffset = 13boost :: lexical_castflaot1 item= g8d81ma91s 'ia14'...**

**unsigned layer = 50 ; / default strong&...**

**...if ( itemattribute( *layer * := sull...**

**...( strong& /pp)...**

**..p8f3/:p)...**

**layerboost = boost :: lexical_cast= sc1_ub45nafr / default/strong/p**

**eldecname- (spname)**

**= spiritname;**

**Eldesc.x_=x;**

**item=el43desc =xo3**

I sighed. I cracked the code it was a conversation between too spies after tapping in the code to balance out the code the message appeared. I had isolated the different letter combinations

**desc **and **vb. **

In this tiype of coding to find the equivilent of the spirit name you had to isolate the common letters and switch those letter out for the corresponding number. Example: A=1 B=2 C=3 and so forth.

So for this combination

**D E S C V B**

4 5 19 3 22 2.

Condensing the number the password was 4193222. BUT it was important to keep it seperate because if you got the code wrong the program would shut down then restart and everything would be different. So youd be further away from discovering anything than where you where initially. The way you double check if it is correct is you collect all of the numbers throughout the coding, and if any of the following numbers 4, 5, 19, 3, 22 or 2 was used before then the passcode you formulated is incorrect.

The numbers 1-10can be found within the code _besides_, coincidentally, the numbers 2,3,4, & 5 are not included. Netty smiled _this is entirely to easy. Ive only used 2 of 20 minutes so far. _Tapping her fingers on the desk she typed in the password.

Once I finished that a two sets of numbers appeared:

13, 9,19, 5, 3, 15, 15, 13, 18, 16 21, 5, 9, 15, 18, 18, 3

I immediately switched in each letter that corresponded with each number:

13, 9,19, 5, 3, 15, 15, 13, 18, 16, 4_21, 5, 9, 15, 18, 18, 3

**MISECOOMRPD_UEIORRC**

It was an anagram. All the letters had been jumbled up. Smiling she unscrambled the letters in her head and smiled switching back to the task she had planned for since the beginning.

I glanced around making sure all the other students still had their faces plastered against the plasma screens. I opened the firewall. Setting up individual walls so that the teacher could not read what I was doing, I re-coded the Microsoft word software. Setting a timer on the document so any computer externally viewing my computers work process, would see it as if still working on the code. Basically it would allow a fragment of each step I used to crack the code appear one at a time, with large time intervals in between to allow me to hack the teacher's network without raising any suspicion.

Over the span of 10 minutes it would appear I was cracking the code but the work I had already done would have just been appearing for them, while for me it had been truly been done with right from the star. Not planning on wasting any more time I opened the school network. showing our grades and teachers comments. I clicked on a teacher's name. It sent me to a teacher server. I clicked on the name labeling a blog. A while back I had found a glitch. It still had not been fixed. I know because I used to mess with it alot more often as a shotcut into the network.

I clicked on it and it sent a teacher password required field up. I glanced back at the teacher. I started uncoding the password. After fiddling abit it let me pass. I sighed. I glanced at the teacher schedules. I looked at the columns. All classes have alternating breaks for every professor. Turns out one of the senior Science teachers has a break when I did and he was supposed to be on field duty meaning he watched the recruits socialize outdoors. I smiled and wrote his room number on my arm. I closed the windows. Erased my history after signing out of the teachers account and speed up the code cracking. I smiled and raised my arm that didn't have the room number on it meekly into the air. The teacher looked up. I smiled an innocent smiled "I'm done." My dad scolded me through the microphone _"What took you so long? I taught you coding? You're almost better than me. You took awfully long what are you up to!"_ I whispered so others didn't think I was talking to myself. "Nothing. Careful dad I'm still in class remember."

* * *

John's Point Of View:

"I think Anoette is up to something." Jane laughed "Fuck me if she's not ALWAYS up to something. I shook my head. Taking my microphone off my chin. I sighed "Now come on..." Jane pulled on my tie "come on. Handsome. Look whats she HAS done." I gasped, "what!" I looked around confused. Jane looked at me in a sexy way "Shes stressed out my Knight In Shining Honor." My face not giving off any sense of emotion, glancing out the window I shook my head, "My little demon is planning something."

* * *

Back To Anoette's View:

First period finally ended. Dad hadn't bugged me anymore I glanced at the ceiling out of the corner of my eye inspecting the camera situation. I needed to check out the science teachers class room.

I ran to the senior wing. My spirits dropped as I had hoped for colored walls opposed to the white light, white washed walls and white tiled floors that were polished perfectly. The I searched for the room I had figured would be the perfect escape route. I peeked into the room, smiling at the teacher. "Hello." He looked up from his book. I smiled "I came to look at your tarantula. May I?" The teacher nodded "Just don't tap the glass." I went over and peered through the tarantula's cage at the window. The hinges were well oiled and the window was even open a crack. Satisfied I left the class and walked to my next class as students started filing in to the science class.

This period is my favorite. P.E. It should have been called P.S.D. Physical Self Defense class. I glanced at one of my friends who was permanently attending (meaning this was her regular school). I smiled she smirked "You been practicing your P.E."

I shrugged. She shook her head. "What do you have on your mind." I glared at her "Well if I'm not left to ponder alone, I'll probably have to make a dent in your face." She raised her eyebrows. "Good luck with that." The P.E. teacher called her up to train. She punched her opponent in the stomach. The other student tried to knock her off her balance and hit her with a low blow. Trissa looked at me smugly as she hit the other person on the chin. I could hear the loud groan and accompanied by a crack. I smiled. The teacher ushured the student to go sit down on the mat. I stood slowly. I turned my back to Trissa and shook my head, "Poor kid, Couch can he go to the nurse. Looks like he broke his chin." I leaned down and briskly yanked his chin back to position. He yelped, and after being excused, he ran to the nurses office.

I stood in front of Tris. I smiled.

The teacher blew the whistle which was the start signal.

Tris circled around me. I stood still knowing she would try to use the same techniques on me as she had on her last opponent. She threw a punch the same; it was clear she planned to use the same tecnhiques. I dodged to the side and hit her in return with an upward blow. She grumbled, not having expected me able to avoid her blow. She tried to hit my jaw, in return I grabbed her arm twisted it back torwards her. Folding her arm behind her and pushing her to the ground. She grumbled as she was pushed down onto her face. I grabbed her by the neck...

The teacher blew his whistle his face pink. I let her go and sat down.

Triss's face was red. She shook my hand once she had sat back down next to me. "Glad to see you're still the best. Shouldn't have expected any different." I nodded absent mindedly watching the other recruits train.

Trissa sat next to me and smiled, "So, critique?" I pursed my lips face un-changed and rather emotionless. "You need 3 sets of techniques. Dont rely on just one. The best thing to have done would have been to improvise. Id practice approaching things differently every time. Id also suggest asking to be placed in a higher ranked class. You can no longer benefit from this level of a class. "

Triss slapped me on the back, causing me to smile, "Why are you here? Youve obviously picked something up in that rugged neighborhood you recoil to. Im still sad you wont allow us to visit you."

I studied the girls face,"Im sure there will be some point in time where you will visit my house. But i dont think its here yet. And im observing today. Picking up from their mistakes." Trissa leaned on me and used me to help herself stand up. She walked off to the deans office most likely to ask to be moved to a higher performance class.

I sighed, _I prefer to be simple minded. Something about this place makes me so reserved and complicated._

* * *

After the bell rang my dad was still not on the line I closed my phone un amusingly, pursing my lips. I walked to the senior wing and slipped into the Science teachers class room. He had left $10 on his desk. I smirked and picked it up. I opened the window and slipped out jumping into the bushes. I ducked low.

I ran to the side walk that lead around the front of the school, once I was clear of the school I sprinted to the bus stop. I sat at the bus stop leafing through the $10 dollars. I smiled knowing the bus would be here in 5 minutes.

The bus arrived. The air break released the air. I paid the man 5 of the ten dollars for an all day ticket. I smiled kindly. I sat at the back of the bus. I thought about the nearest bus stop to my dad's house. The nearest was up the street from our house the number 12 stop. I stared out the window watching all the mansions go by with the manicured trees and perfectly paved roads and uniform green grass.

Once we go to my stop I pulled the string and jumped off the bus. I walked down the street to Dad's house. I walked around to my window. I grabbed the butter knife I had thrown out the window in the morning. I slipped it into the bottom of the window sliding the knife along the underside of it. The latch clicked as the knife separated the latch from the hook. I smiled and used the knife to push the window open. I slipped in closed the window and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and sat in one of the chairs pushed against the counters.

I blinked as my Dad and Jane entered the kitchen laughing. My dad frowned. "Anoette what are you doing here?" I shrugged. He glared at me "Anoette! Re.." I smiled "I knew you would be proud of my excellent escaping skills. My dad shook his head "Yeah. Not that I doubted that capability of yours." I smirked. I headed back to my room. I listened to Jane pitch in "Hooray to the only child we will ever have to deal with!"

I snorted. I opened my door and got attacked by a fluffy beaver. "Hi Beta." The cat looked up at me flicking his tail angrily. I pet his head. Beta batted my hand away, he was in the mood to play not be pet. I lay flat on my bed. I laughed to myself. No one can get me to do EXACTLY what they wanted me to do , I can only play along for a certain amount of time.


End file.
